1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflecting mirror which is suitable for use as, e.g., a main mirror of a reflecting telescope.
2. Prior Art
Most of conventional concave mirrors for use as, e.g., main mirrors of reflecting telescopes are made of glass.
However, glass raises a problem as to its heavy weight. In addition, when a reflecting telescope is to be mounted on an equatorial telescope, a heavy balancer must be mounted to balance the overall system. Glass material used for a high-precision reflecting mirror is expensive.